


Suck Me Down

by Dangereuse



Series: Tomarry D&D-athon [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dumb boys being dumb, Harry is not human, Harry is the worst predator ever, M/M, Or maybe the best?, So Very Hungry for Immortality, Stalking, Tom is Thirsty TM, Tom is a dork, vampire!AU, you're trying to stalk someone a tier or two higher on the predator/prey heirarchy there Tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23516269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dangereuse/pseuds/Dangereuse
Summary: Harry was young, wealthy, single and he didn’t date. Moreover, none of the women followed Harry around with ‘extra’ pies and nobody made comments to him about their single daughters and wouldn’t Harry like to come over for dinner. They simply left him alone. Which, Tom thought, after tailing him for several weeks, with how delicious the man looked in his oversized jumpers and messy just-fucked hair, was simply unnatural.ORTom wants immortality. Good thing Harry's a vampire.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Series: Tomarry D&D-athon [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692079
Comments: 6
Kudos: 193





	Suck Me Down

Tom knew Harry before he knew about vampirism. Which, considering Tom’s been obsessed with the pursuit of immortality ever since The Incident in primary, was really something. But it isn’t until he comes back from another failed trip, this time to India (dental prosthetics and a truly _unsanitary_ blood-letting setup), that Tom put together the clues about Harry _and_ vampirism.

Everybody in the neighborhood knew Harry, as much of a social butterfly as he was. Harry knew everyone’s name. Most everyone’s birthday. He brought groceries to the elderly, volunteered regularly at reading time at the local library, and held a small ladies’ self-defense course Tuesday night at the gym. Nobody was quite sure what he _did_ , but everyone knew he lived on the old historical Potter manse on the outskirts of town and was best friends with the two Deputy Weasleys.

The first clue was that Harry was young, wealthy, _single_ and he didn’t date. Moreover, none of the women followed Harry around with ‘extra’ pies and nobody made comments to him about their single daughters and wouldn’t Harry like to come over for dinner. They simply left him alone. Which, Tom thought, after tailing him for several weeks, with how _delicious_ the man looked in his oversized jumpers and messy just-fucked hair, was simply _unnatural_.

Second, was how _young_ Harry looked. Nobody seemed to notice, but Tom was certain he’d looked the exact same when he’d come into Tom’s school for a Stranger Danger demo and given him his first crush.

The third, (well, rather more than _third_ , after three months of dedicatedly tailing Harry, but surely most _obvious_ ) was watching Harry get into his car after a slice of after-shift pie with Deputy Weasley and his wife Dr. Granger, blinking, and finding Harry sitting in the passenger seat across from him.

“Look,” Harry said. Tom’s head whiplashed over to the passenger seat, half-paused where he was reaching for the ignition. Harry’s eyes were glowing, a luminous green in the darkness. “I don’t know why you’re stalking me, but _I think you should stop.”_

“You’re beautiful,” Tom blurted, caught up in Harry’s eyes, leaning forward. Then he shook himself, absolutely mortified at his outburst. “Did you just mind whammy me?” He hissed. He took a deep breath and decided to pretend his compliment had never happened. “How dare you try and take away my free will? How unbelievably _rude_.” He leaned forward, and drew himself up, rigid and serious. “I’ll do absolutely what I _wish_ and nothing _less_.”

Harry looked at him, surprised. “That didn’t work. Huh.” He blinked over-bright eyes, leaned in a little. He inhaled, deep and obvious, and Tom tried to ignore any and everything happening in his trousers. “You don’t smell like a hunter.” He leaned back in his seat, cocked his head at Tom, a little frowny pout on his lips.

Tom held himself perfectly still. “I am not.”

“Huh,” Harry repeated. Harry stared at him a little longer, lips pursed and looking adorably confused. His eyes were still glowing and Tom was trying very hard to remember that Harry was a predator, and not just a cute but slightly stupid boy sitting in the dark of the passenger seat of his car.

“Oh, er, are you, like, in to me?” Harry asked, sitting upright, voice slightly eager, like he’d finally got it.

Tom found himself flushing bright red, like he hadn’t in years, fighting the urge to reach his hands up and cover his face. “No,” he lied. Then flushed worse, more embarrassed by how terribly he was lying than the line of questioning.

Harry cocked his head again, eyes very obviously following the flush of blood in Tom’s cheeks, and the crowns of his ears. Then he brazenly reached over and put his hand on the upper half of Tom’s thigh.

Tom jerked, upright, throwing his hands up in surprise and holding them awkwardly in the air. Harry’s hand was surprisingly warm, and his small but sturdy working fingers landed right on the inseam on his inner thigh. Harry squeezed, just a little. Tom tried not to squirm.

Harry inhaled again, very obvious, and Tom really did have to squirm then. “No, right, you are.”

He patted Tom on the thigh, once, then withdrew his hand, shrugging. “Okay. Well, er, I don’t really date humans? So, er, I’m sure you’re very nice, and you were very good at the stalking and all, good predator instincts? And you do smell very good and you blush very nicely, so I’m sure you’d make a very good mate to another human, but I’m not, so, er, I guess I’m flattered by your interest? But…” Harry’s hand moved towards the handle of the car door.

Tom caught his hand on Harry’s soft, oversized jumper, made him pause. Harry looked down at his wrist, like he wasn’t quite sure why Tom was touching him.

“Change me.” Tom said, low and intent.

Harry looked at Tom’s long fingers for a moment. “Er, I don’t think you know what that means.” He used his free hand to ruffle his messy hair and tugged lightly at his imprisoned wrist, sort of squirrely and embarrassed. 

Tom tightened his fingers, refusing to let Harry draw back. “I do. _Change me_.” Tom insisted.

Harry’s gaze snapped back to him, and this time bright white fangs were dimpling the plush curve of his lower lip and his eyes were glowing even brighter than before. Tom felt his heartbeat tick up and he was absolutely sure it was _not_ from terror.

Harry leaned over, his small body still seeming to fill the entirety of Tom’s car. Tom was breathing fast and Harry’s fangs looked so sharp but his lips were so plush and so inviting, and Tom knew he was tugging at Harry’s jumper and Harry was coming closer, and Tom wasn’t certain who was the vampire because Tom absolutely wanted to _bite_ them.

Harry mantled into his space, until he was not-breathing (and that was strange, how very _still_ he was) inches from Tom’s mouth.

“No,” he whispered against Tom’s lips, and then Harry’s hand was jerked out of Tom’s grip before he could even struggle, and hooking into the thick cable-knit collar of his jumper. 

Harry yanked down the neck of his jumper, revealing milky pale skin and a huge, horrible, jagged morass of scar tissue starting at the base of his neck and completely obliterating the whole of his collar bone. It was huge and ugly, but the low light of the night turned it almost silver, and it was beautiful too. “No, I am absolutely certain you don’t.” Harry stated.

Then he was gone. Tom was alone in his car, panting, trousers too tight and the cabin light of his vehicle on and oppressive because Harry had left the door wide open.

“Fuck,” Tom hissed, and laid his head on the steering wheel.


End file.
